Haunted
by Laughing.Thalia
Summary: Nightwing's thinks he's being Haunted by Wally's ghost, Richard blames himself for Wally's death. Nightwing is falling apart. Dick Grayson misses his best friend. And everyone else is worried for their leader, protégé and friend. One shot-Complete


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice (otherwise there would be a season three and I wouldn't have to write this in the first place) **

**A/N: set after season 2 Wally and Nightwing centric focuses on their friend ship as well as Spitfire. All AN will be written in bold.**

**Nightwing/ Dick/ Richard**

**Tigeress/Artemis**

**M'gann/Miss Martian**

**Superboy/Connor**

**Raquel/Rocket (I'm not very familiar with Rocket as badass as she is she's irrelevant to the show)**

**Aqualad/ Kaldur**

**Kid Flash/ Impulse/ Bart**

**Blue Beetle/ Jaime**

**Speedy/ Red Arrow/ Roy (I'll always refer to him as Red Arrow)**

**Speedy/ Arsenal/ Roy (He will always be Arsenal)**

**Lagoon Boy/ La'gaan (HE WILL NOT SINK MY SUPERMARTIAN SHIP!)**

**Beast Boy/ Garfield **

**Batgirl/ Barbara**

**Bumble Bee/ Karen**

**Robin/ Tim**

**Wonder Girl/ Cassie (I don't know a whole lot about her either) **

**Batman/Bruce Wayne**

**Flash/ Barry Allen**

Nightwing practised his meditations from the ancient tribe of Taiwan **(that was random)** that Batman had taught him, It was supposed to be used when buried under something, it allows your spirit or soul to leave your body and be completely aware without being dead, so far Grayson was mastering it.

The above mentioned members were watching TV a few feet away while batman, Flash and Green Arrow discussed in hush tones Artemis' well being. It was pretty quiet for such a large group of hyper active super heroes and it would have stayed that way if nightwing hadn't suddenly jolted from his previously peaceful stance, screaming and yelling, under his mask he had gone paper white and his hands were shaking, his eyes were wide with shock and his mouth kept opening and closing as if he was trying to speak but couldn't find the words. Batman walked up to him "Nightwing are you ok?" no response "Nightwing?" he didn't appear to have heard him "Richard?" still nothing "DICK!"

Nightwing fell out of his daze confused and disoriented, something that was very rare "whaaa?"

"I should be asking you the same question, what happened?" asked Batman

Nightwing stuttered "Oh I just... I sorta just.. I mean I saw... I thought that... he was there... but that makes no sense... and..." he trailed off realising he was making no sense, he glanced at Artemis "It doesn't matter."

Batgirl intervened "Doesn't matter? Dick, you just woke up from a ghostly state in a panic and you saw someone? A guy? Who was i-" then she realised "No way." Nightwing nodded "It wasn't!" her eyes widened

"It wasn't who?" asked Cassie

"It was." Richard confirmed

"Was who!?" questioned Bumble Bee

Batgirl breathed out "Wally."

Silence.

Deathly silence fell over the cave.

"Wally?" Rocket looked shocked

"You saw Wally?" Artemis' voice cracked

Nightwing nodded "Only for a second, I'm not even sure it's him."

Batman asked "What were you thinking about before you went into the physic state?"

"Nothing!" he looked slightly offended "I cleared my mind of any distractions, I have been in training since I was nine I think I know how to clear my mind efficiently." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Richard." Batman said in a warning tone

"okay fine my method of clearing my mind is to focus on pancakes, sue me!" Nightwing gave in. It would have been funny to find out Nightwing focused on pancakes if the gravity of the situation hadn't been bearing down on them. "Any way if your thinking I wasn't thinking of Wally before i went under."

Batman looked shocked and extremely worried "I never told any of you this not even you Oliver and Ro- uuur Red arrow, even though you were both there. Once upon a time Gentleman Ghost buried me underground while I was still alive, I had to float out of my body meet this other ghost, resist going into the light, and beat up an army of demons. Possess Red Arrow, get them to dig me up go back into my body and beat Gentleman Ghost. I learnt a lot about the spirit plain, for one you don't leave this Earth until something major gets resolved and you see a bright light beckoning you towards it, so theoretically it's... possible that was Wally you saw." **(This is from an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold) **

"Oh my god." Said Nightwing he seemed to have spaced out again he clutched his head as if in pain and repeated "Oh my god."

"Nightwing?" Blue beetle asked concerned for his friend

Nightwing mumbled something incoherent; the only words anyone could pick up were "Haunted," and "my fault."

"Dick," Robin glanced at Batman who glared at him "Nightwing, it wasn't your fault."

Nightwing continued to mumble into his knees not hearing what was going on around him, obviously traumatized by the events that took his best friends life. Then he passed out cold, maybe from panicking maybe from hyperventilating but one thing was for sure Richard blamed himself for Wally's death. Nightwing thought he was being Haunted.

**A/N: I'm gonna end it there cuz it's called Haunted so it's cool to end it on the word Haunted!**

**RRRRRRR I KEEP STARTING NEW STORIES WHEN I MUST FINISH OLD ONES!**


End file.
